


Bond

by Ellerynote



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Character Death<br/>警告: 角色死亡</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Character Death  
> 警告: 角色死亡

【Bond – Kingsman同人】 Merlin x Harry Hart By Ellery

    「Merlin？」黑影躡手躡腳地推開沉重房門，契合完美的切割和木工形成了無聲的狀態，而厚重的地毯則吸收了地面上輕巧的步伐。

    「Merlin？你睡著了嗎？」逐漸靠近的精緻臉蛋將氣息緩緩吹拂在熟睡男孩的臉上。被騷擾的睫毛顫動了幾下，鼻頭的寒毛也跟著豎起來，Merlin從被窩中伸出手，他下意識搓著發癢的鼻子，然後不情願地睜開沉重的眼皮。

    眼前出現失焦的模糊畫面，「嗯？誰？」他將手伸到眼睛上用力搓了兩下，立即出現帶著惡作劇般的微笑大特寫。

    「Harry？」從睡夢中被叫醒，Merlin沙啞且疑惑地開了口。

    不顧對方依舊茫然的神情，Harry拉開Merlin的被窩，「過去一點，我要跟你睡。」強勢的口吻，沒有讓人拒絕的空間。

    被擠到內側的Merlin只能垂著眼簾努力和睡魔抗衡，無法完全反應過來，直到Harry冰冷的手腳觸碰到他。

    「啊！好冷。」Merlin呢喃了一聲，但這抗議依舊如同往常般地被人忽略過去。Harry伸手環抱住被窩中溫暖的人體，他將自己的頭倚靠在再度沉沉睡去的Merlin旁邊，滿足地跟著閉上眼睛緩緩入眠。

 

 **直視著碩大的電腦螢幕，Merlin透過Galahad的眼鏡看著傳回來的現場連線，Valentine的臉消失在黑色的槍口後，接著巨大的槍聲震響了整間辦公室。**  
**好幾秒過去，他整個腦袋一片空白，只有一句話不斷重複迴盪在耳邊：『你辜負了他。』**

 

    和組織裡的外勤人員不一樣，Merlin的職責不需要讓他直接接觸到危險人物，但瑣事卻非常複雜又繁重，就像是個全職的管家，他負責掌管各項任務的細節，掌握一切訊息；透過每副眼鏡，Merlin成為同僚們的第二雙眼睛、第二顆大腦，盡力地利用手邊所有的資源守護著組織裡每個Kingsman。

    除了基本戰鬥以外，他所著重的受訓項目和其他人並不相同，其中差異最大的就是不斷重複接觸死亡。

    從訓練的第一天開始，教官便帶他到莊園裡的狗場，交給他20隻小狗，要他好好照顧牠們，但絕對不能取名字。

    「Merlin，每個人的生命都只會結束一次，但你不一樣，每派出去一位間諜，你就得承擔下他/她的生命，而間諜的命比平均值短上許多，所以你手上經歷過多少間諜，你就得清楚了解自己會親臨死亡幾次。」

    「但你絕不能對死亡冷感，這才是最難抓到平衡的一點，你得愛他們如同親人、手足，你得看重他們每個人的生命，盡全力保全每項任務能順利執行，同時你也得保持距離，不能把感情寄託在他們任何一個人身上。」

    不過…死亡，總是悄悄地來，重重地離去。

 

    「Merlin？」Harry從爬滿藤蔓、頹傾的牆後探頭出來，「被我找到了，你躲在這裡做什麼？」身著精緻剪裁的服裝，才剛上完私人家教的禮儀課程，Harry還是一副小紳士的打扮模樣就忙著跑過來找Merlin。「我父親今天會回來，你要不要和我們一起吃晚餐？他一定很高興看到你。」

    Hart先生是Merlin的教父，雖然時常忙於工作，但只要有空檔，他絕對會抽時間回家和大家聚聚。

    被忽然出現的聲音嚇到，Merlin連忙把手上的盒子藏到背後。

    「欸…？你藏什麼？」Harry微微歪著頭，臉上掛著戲謔的微笑，他把手放在身後，不疾不徐地走向同伴所站之處。

    不急著知道Merlin雙手捧著隱藏在後的物品，Harry只是站的穩穩的，慢動作地伸出左手捏住對方的鼻子，「不給我看，我就不放手喔。」

    看著Harry瞇著眼睛的微笑目光，想到呼吸的急迫性，Merlin也只能乖乖地把手上的盒子交出來。

    敞開的盒中躺著一隻身體僵硬的知更鳥。

    「啊，小鳥死了。」Harry放開捏著Merlin鼻子的手，接過紙盒，輕柔地撫摸著小小屍體上的羽毛。

    「我…我是想牠可能會被其他動物吃掉…。」紅著鼻子的Merlin連忙解釋，他那刻意睜大的眼睛中含著淚水，正在努力地不讓它掉下來。

    「來吧，Merlin，我們來幫它辦個隆重的葬禮。」Harry一手拿著盒子，一手牽起Merlin往樹下走去。

    不顧身上衣服沾滿泥草，兩人協力挖了個小坑，將盒子輕柔地放進去，Harry和Merlin還到附近摘了滿手的小白花，以花代替土壤填滿了整個墳墓。

    說完禱告詞，兩人站在墓旁靜默哀悼。直到寧靜的一刻被身旁出現的啜泣聲給打斷，Harry轉過頭，只見Merlin正用那髒兮兮的小手不斷擦拭著掉落的淚水，整張臉糊成一團。

    Harry輕嘆口氣，他一把拉過對方，用手環抱住那哭到不能自己的同伴，他輕柔地撫摸著Merlin顫抖的背，「別哭了，Merlin，相信我，剛剛天使已經把牠帶到了更好的地方。」

    靠在Harry的胸前，Merlin止不住流下的淚，他知道自己弄髒了Harry的衣服，但還是伸出手，緊緊抓住了這時唯一的溫暖慰藉。

 

**關上螢幕，Merlin轉過身，他只覺得身體異常沉重，沒有辦法面對剛才所發生的一切，從腎上腺素激發的教堂大屠殺開始，他整個神經一直都處於緊繃的狀態，而現在…似乎天塌了下來，重重地壓在他肩上，垂下頭，Merlin不自覺握緊雙手的拳頭，將身體的重量壓在膝上，他閉上眼睛。**

**『我辜負了他。』**

 

    雖然年紀有差，但Merlin和Harry是同期被選入Kingsman組織。當Harry獲得Galahad的稱號，重新出現在Merlin的面前，除了總是依舊帶著喜歡欺負他的笑容，Harry已經正式成為了一個翩翩紳士。

 

    扛著鐵鍬的Merlin，站在大樹陰影下，他將外套掛在一旁，捲起襯衫袖子，一鏟一鏟地將土翻開，躺在一邊的是隻拉不拉多幼犬，牠純黑的毛髮被風微微吹起，似乎大自然正在用自己的方式來悼念這隻生命的逝去。

    「Merlin。」熟悉的呼喚從身後傳來。

    他停下動作，轉過身，突然逆光的刺激讓Merlin瞇起眼睛，他抬起手遮住耀眼的陽光，看著Galahad一身俐落的典雅裝扮沉穩地走近自己，Merlin點點頭示意，「Sir。」

    「看來不是每把槍都裝著空包彈？」他若有所思地看著一旁的屍體。

    「不。」Merlin搖搖頭，「牠是偷跑出狗場，然後被獵人誤殺。」他伸手指著狗項圈，解釋著：「他們看到上面的號碼，才通知我們過去領回。」

    Galahad抿起嘴唇，他蹲下身，輕撫著小狗的毛髮，「上帝已經帶走了牠。」他緩緩說道。

    「是的，Sir。」Merlin倚著鐵鍬，垂下眼簾，沒有再多說什麼。

    「你什麼時候開始不叫我的名字了？」突然的發問讓Merlin措手不及，他呆望著Galahad站起身，用細長的手指整理、拉直西裝褲，彷彿這是個再自然不過的一個對話。

    不知道怎麼回答，Merlin的腦中一片空白，他自己並沒有刻意想過這個問題，但的確沒錯，『他已經許久不曾以Harry的名字來稱呼對方了。』

    刻意拉遠的距離感，就像是教官的諄諄教誨，比起基本戰鬥訓練，他的崗位需要的是更堅強的心智，重複著死亡的畫面讓他承擔著每次出任務就要有失去每個人的覺悟。

    面對著Merlin的沉默，Galahad雙手環抱胸前，很輕地嘆口氣。他直視著眼前捲起袖子，準備親手掩埋這隻小狗的同僚兼童年玩伴，以從未有過的認真口吻說道：「我會努力地活著，不管發生什麼事，你都要相信我，就像是我會永遠相信你一樣。」

    「所以…如果真的遇到無法掌控的未來，請盡量不要為我難過。」他牽起嘴角，露出一抹微笑，「因為…不管再怎麼壓抑，你就是個溫柔的人啊，Merlin。」

 

**世界的走向似乎都全亂了章法，讓他剎時間不知所措，就像是心中築好的牆整片倒塌，已經沒有什麼可以再守護的了，他真正害怕的時刻還是毫無預警、重重地向他襲來。**

**30年了，Merlin送走的Kingsman人數遠低於前任。在他們失去Lee之後，他甚至維持了17年零死亡率的高工作效率，但就在短短的幾個月內，先是Lancelot，接著又……Galahad。**

**『我讓你失望了。』Merlin緩緩攤開了緊握到幾乎僵硬的雙拳，『我應該要更努力守護著你。』**

**拿掉眼鏡，Merlin伸手搓了搓乾澀的眼睛，即使眼眶中滿紅血絲，雙手微微顫抖，但他早在心中和那個人做出承諾，還有很多事等著他善後，他會努力不難過，因為…Harry一定是到了另一個更好的地方。**

 

Fin


End file.
